nintendaskfandomcom-20200215-history
Ask-lud-v-f
Summary Ask-lud-v-f is a work in progress ask/rp blog situated around a mostly finished backstory and current scenario of Ludwig and Mario being in a relationship. The backstory was spawned from my likely unhealthy Lud obsession and the pairing itself was spawned years ago from a range of strange occurrences involving miiverse that would best be left untold for your sanity. The Backstory SPOILER WARNING FOR LATER BLOG PROGRESS(if it's made. ever.): ALSO TRIGGER WARNINGS!!! LOTS OF THEM!!! Disclaimer: the mun entirely condones the LGBT community as they (mun) are completely gay and genderfluid. And yes, I have a few bones to pick with religion. It's personal. The backstory starts off with Ludwig's mother, a 'problem child' getting into a fight at school with a group of boys who were physically and verbally abusing another student. The two got to know each other and eventually started an intimate relationship. Since both individuals were female, the bullied one a trans girl at that, and the hostility towards LGBT people in the Mushroom Kingdom at that time due to the dominant human culture, there were many who wanted to separate them, including one of the boys she fought with. He abducted her and took her to a remote location in an area of forest. His associates then sought-out and killed her girlfriend. I'll spare you the details, but this is how the koopalings were born. She passed away shortly after having Larry's egg due to a hereditary auto-immune disorder which causes the immune system to reject the body's own organs at around age 22. Since, due to the sheer age of life on their planet and consequently time to evolve, a koopa's immune system, regardless of species, is much more powerful than a human's, so what would take ten to fifteen years for a human's immune system would only take two or three for a koopa, which is the case here. Though their immune system is strong, they're prone to disorders, as their genetic structure/coding is ridiculously complicated and therefore easily mutates, for the same reasons as their strong immunity being a thing. (also, in her dying months, her captor left her on her own, leaving Ludwig to gather and cook food for her.) Anyway, pathology lesson over, at the end of her life, Ludwig's mother informed him that there was a country where he and his siblings could be taken into care due to it being populated and run by the planet's original inhabitants at the Western side of the continent. (they were driven there because all of the lush vegetation and docile climate were at the Eastern area and were taken over by the humans during the war that had been going on for a few hundred years) Ludwig and Lemmy, being the oldest and most developed, took care of their siblings as they traversed the continent, staying as close to the coastline as possible to avoid harsh, arid climates. By the time they reached what humans dubbed 'Darkland: pit of sin', Ludwig was completely exhausted, and had even suffered an immune crash (unheard of among koopas). Naturally just blind as a bat and deafened by dirt and infection, he ended-up being hit by a car, breaking a few ribs, his spine and his skull. As this was the capital, and quite close to where the royal castle was, the king of the country tended to take walks around and talk to people in that area. The commotion from bystanders, and of course, Lemmy and Morton's screaming, alerted him to the situation. Because of the war, many of the country's hospitals were in ruins and the castle infirmary was one of the last medical outposts, so the king took Ludwig and his siblings to it. It was clearly apparent that the children were refugees, as they only spoke English, and non-human societies (with the exception of beans, who spoke French) didn't use languages originating from Earth. Through their superior (though vastly lost through decimation of records during bombings and arson) medical technology, Ludwig managed to survive. Meanwhile, in the southern European part of the Mushroom Kingdom, there were twin boys and their mother being beaten and verbally abused by a man who spent most of his time gambling and spending his few winnings on brothels. The abusive relationship started when he beat an ape to death at a zoo and took the only witness, a girl, and did less than nice things to her in the bathroom. Believing that she should stay with the man because he took her virginity, she married him and had children. You'll figure the rest out. The man was in steep debt from his gambling and, hearing that the king's daughter had been taken as a political prisoner by the opposition, ordered in a drunk state for one of his children to rescue her, hoping to get reward money. In fear of his father, the child agreed, and went by train to the closest place to the 'Darklands' as possible. However, he refused to hurt a soul, and only ever hit when almost being killed. Since koopas mature intellectually faster than humans, Ludwig was given the task of guarding the safe that the spare key to the room the princess was in. The plan was that, if the boy was as non-hostile as he seemed and didn't attack Ludwig, he would be allowed his life and the key as a reward for being better than the rest of humanity. If he did attack, he would be killed with magic. Ludwig would fake fighting him weakly as a test of his kindness. During the 'fight', the boy never attacked once and when Ludwig tripped, he gave him a plaster (band-aid)(yes i'm british deal with it)(#britlyfe) to cover the small graze that he'd gotten. Surprised by this display of kindness, as he hadn't shown this level before, he gave him the key and let him leave. Another reason why is that it unearthed a memory covered in dust that he decided was best left buried. After a while, he realized that he had feelings for that human boy. Of course, he knew that it would never happen. Koopas and humans had been at war for ages, and that probably wasn't going to end any time soon. He had a home that he was going back to, so he probably had family that he cared for. A sister, maybe. So eloping wasn't an option. That's even if he was gay. Or bi. Or agreed with it. But he did seem far too open-minded for that last one to be the case, so he probably wasn't a homophobe. Then it hit him. He held hands with the princess when they left. SPOILERS OVER!!! I know I'm bad at storytelling, shut up. This was only to give a basic picture of the backstory. More details can be found on my deviantart throughout my deviations: http://sakurakurofodu.deviantart.com/ The page contains content not suitable for kids, so I'd advise against looking at it if you're not mature enough to handle some adult stuff. And yes, I know, religion nowadays isn't usually that extreme, but I'm talking about religion from a few hundred years ago that went unchanged due to lack of technical and social advances because of the war. Also, Lud's mum's name is Claudia and her girlfriend's name is Vivian. You might be able to tell who both are if you're a die-hard fan. I know Vivian's obvious, but Claudia's name was changed because she needed a first name. And yes, snooty mc gee actress is now a problem child. What? I like strong women. Don't sue. Trivia: * Lud is left-handed, alongside Rosalina who is his current best friend * Lud's birthday is February 10 * His date of birth(Earth conversion) is 10/02/1995 * This blog ships Floral Stars * Lud rules over Meringue Clouds, a small country that was previously a province of both the Mushroom Kingdom and the 'Darklands'. It is now known as a very successful nation with a rich artistic culture which derives most of its earnings through interplanetary trade routes, including ones with Europe and Eastern Asia. * The actual name for the 'Darklands' hasn't been decided yet. * Due to the fact that their planet is smaller than Earth, and therefore has more limited space to inhabit, straightness is the minority, as less people making babies= not being overpopulated. * Lud is completely gay, and Mario(and Luigi) is pan(sexual). * Bowser is an adorable nerd * The blog canon is that Nintendo has been watching the happenings of Lud's planet and been making games out of it, meaning that Lud's world is meant to exist within our own universe. * Later on, they discover this, breaking the fourth wall even further. * Lud denies any similarity to his canon depiction, stating that he knows nothing of classical music and that he only ever plays vocaloid songs on the dusty-ass keyboard next to his wardrobe. However, he does know the tune to a few of Beethoven's songs, though he only came across them by accident through other media. He'd never admit knowing them, though. * Lud is a kind and relatively sociable (though introverted when he can be) person whose worst quality is that he's far, FAR too selfless for his own good, which stems from him being afraid of hurting others. This is most prominent in how he continues to take his psychiatric medication, even though it only stops hallucinations and psychotic episodes and does not stop the emotionally damaging aspects of his disorder. What's more is that he refuses to tell Mario about that in fear of him blaming himself for him hiding it. * Lud's planet has three main continents, a few moons and two rings. * It is also the oldest planet in the universe, being somehow born in the hellfire of only 0.7 billion years after the universe was born, making it 13.1 billion years old as of 2016. It was also the first planet to contain life. * When it was created, the planet ejected an asteroid containing an electro-magnetic field of weird crystaly stuff that was quantum entangled with a field of the same kind on the planet itself. This asteroid crashed into many planets and planetoids along its journey, finally spreading its last debris in a triangular formation onto the newly formed Earth. Through this field, a wormhole-ish thing was created, acting as a portal between Earth and the first planet. European travelers and convicts being sent to other countries often ended-up going through said portal and arrived on the other side. * Since their cultures greatly conflicted against each other, the humans soon declared war on the koopas, believing them to be satanic creatures of sin and temptation. Not wanting to hurt anyone, the koopas retreated and didn't attack. They fled to the other side of the continent, rife with volcanic activity. Toads, reproducing using spores in a very not sexual manner, didn't conflict with human culture, so stayed. * Lud and Bowser belong to different species. * Mario's DOB is 03/03/1991 * Bowser's DOB is 18/11/1990 * From youngest to oldest, koopaling birth order is: Larry, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig. This birth order was derived from Super Smash Bros. for WiiU and 3DS. * Lud wears contacts for his bad eyesight, but also has glasses. He never wears them, though. * Details of the koopalings' personalities can be found here: http://sakurakurofodu.deviantart.com/art/Dexter-and-Clementine-581046862 * A bit about Iggy can also be found in the description here(trigger warning; gory stuff): http://sakurakurofodu.deviantart.com/art/Fascination-591208523 * Also, Ludwig is cute.